Blood sharing
by Maelola498
Summary: The scene where Damon offers elena his blood to try and ease her hunger but they both get carried away


The scene at the grill from series 4 episode 2. Blood sharing is personal, things turn from feeding to something more. I do not own the characters or any of the dialogue you recognise! Happy reading :)

Elena dashed into the grill, the movement making her dizzy. The lack of blood was making her feel more drained by the minute. She gazed around seeing many faces but not the one she was seeking. Then she caught sight of his jet black hair, his body hunched over the bar. No doubt he was indulging in his favourite drink, bourbon.

Elena wound her way through the chairs and tables her sights set on Damon. She began to pull out the stool beside him and asked "did you do it?" worry bubbled inside her at what his answer would be but her thoughts were interrupted.

"that seat's taken" he announced.

"but there's noone here?" elena was confused.

"well I'm just going to pretend like there's someone there, because the alternative is just too damn depressing" he looked at her with intense eyes and took a sip of his bourbon just as elena expected.

She sighed and made her way to the stool on the other side of him. "did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?" this wasn't what she came for but she did want to know.

"am I wearing my I blew up the council tshirt? Whys everybody keep asking me that?" he sounded frustrated

"did you?"

"no!" elena visibly relaxed, relieved he hadn't done something else she would have to defend him for. Damon raised his glass again "anything else?"

Elena took a deep breath, anxious to tell him what was really on her mind, worried about hurting stefan. She hesitated then spoke "yes erm somethings wrong" she looked at Damon this trip had zapped what little energy she had left she needed to feed. She lowered her voice further "I can't keep any of the animal blood down"

"well there's a shock" Damon smirked at her, relishing the fact he was right. She needed human blood straight from the vein, just like he said.

"I think I need your help" elena pleaded with him, annoyed it had come to this.

Damon sighed "of course you do" he on the other hand was enjoying every second. He cast his hand round the crowded restaurant "pick your meal, you've got Asian fusion" he gestured to one of the tables "Mexican or what about some good old American comfort food" he pointed to two other groups of people.

"no" elena was sure about this. Noone needed to get hurt. Damon rolled his eyes. Elena pressed on "no no human blood stefans right I have to at least try to get through this without hurting anyone" her face became pained at the thought. Damon downed his drink and placed his hands on the bar

"fine come on" he murmured and pushed away from the wooden surface. He grabbed Elenas hand and pulled her along with him. She began to protest confused what his intentions were. Damon led her to one of the toilets and locked the door behind them.

Elena looked at Damon then at the door

"what are you doing?" she asked a little taken aback.

Damon ripped into the flesh on his hand and held it out to her.

"giving you what you need" he said matter of factly. "drink"

"what?!" elena was repulsed by the idea but the sight of his blood pooling into his palm was so tempting.

"you're a new vampire elena you need warm blood from the vein. Maybe thisll do the trick" he cocked his eyebrow "or not. But just don't tell stefan"

"why not?" elena was breathing heavily, the thirst for damons blood overwhelming her and driving her insane.

Damon hesitated "because blood sharing is kind of... personal" he explained

"what do you mean its personal" elena gasped out, not knowing if she had the strength to resist a moment longer. She was just so hungry.

"just drink" urged Damon holding his hand closer to her.

Elena sighed and looked at him and then at his hand and back again. She couldnt keep still she wanted it so bad. Damon nodded. That was all she needed, keeping eye contact she brought the wound to her mouth. She closed her eyes and breathed in the incredible scent.

She plunged her teeth into the pool of blood coaxing more out and feeling her face change with the hunger. Her eyes were red and glassy and tiny black veins erupted across her under eyes and cheeks. Damon thought she looked incredibly sexy.

She drank him in, taking deep gulps as her starved body gained the nourishment she so desperately needed. It felt like heaven. She leaned into damons leather jacket the smell of him making her drink even more greedily. He stroked her hair as they tumbled back into the wooden structure behind them. Elena took him by the shoulder, pulling them closer together, taking in as much of him as she could.

By now Damon was breathing heavily. Having another vampire drinking your blood was ecstasy. There was no human equivalent. Pain and pleasure rolled into one and sparked deep emotions. He couldn't help it his cock throbbed into life instantly becoming hard as rock. He lost the fight with himself and brought the hand she had rested on his shoulder to his lips. As he bit down he felt elena stiffen and then heard her moan in response. Her blood was delicious, he had imagined this moment so many times and this was beyond his expectations. Her blood was rich and sweet and sent his body into overdrive. He let her hand drop and licked his lips.

Elena lifted her head and looked at Damon. His blood was dripping from her mouth, the veins under her eyes still pulsing from feeding. As she returned to normal she felt Damon pressing into her and realised she was wet. And horny.

"I told you blood sharing was personal" Damon half laughed as he realised she had noticed his boner. He didn't know how she would react. They stared at each other for a moment longer and she stood on her tiptoes and put her hand behind his neck bringing his face down to close the distance between them.

Damon kissed her, hesitantly at first, making sure she wanted this too. She was his brothers girl after all. When she reciprocated he lost control. He kissed her with untamed passion. Not caring how rough he was being. Now she was a vampire she could take it. And she wasn't exactly being gentle either.

Elena pulled Damon over to the sinks and hopped up. It was the perfect height. She felt him thrusting against her and she pulled at his buttons to free him. He stood to attention rock hard and ready to go. Elena gasped. Damon kissed her gruffly and slipped her knickers to the side, letting the tip of his cock feel how wet she was. He smiled at what he felt. Yes she wanted this as much as he did.

He thrust inside and moaned loudly. She was so tight and wet, he came to the brink of climax instantly. Elena bit onto his shoulder to muffle her own noises. This brought Damon even closer and he had to stop moving for fear he would explode before elena had chance. He sucked two fingers making them slick and slowly grazed her clit. Elenas legs clamped around his back drawing him closer and letting him know he was doing the right thing.

Elena could hardly contain herself. Somehow Damon knew exactly what she wanted when. She moved against his fingers, wanting more. And getting exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

As Damon stroked elena closer to orgasm he could feel his own dick thrusting in and out of her and he bit his lip it was all he could do not to come there and then. He kissed elena along her shoulders never faltering with his rythm. He brought her nipple into his mouth and gave a small suck grinning into her skin and she let out a quiet scream. It was getting hard for her to stay quiet. He knew she was close. He gradually picked up the pace and felt the familiar rhythmic spasms clamping on him.

This pushed damon over the edge he couldnt control it any longer. As he pushed them both into climax he kissed elena and they muffled each others shouts.

Breathless, Damon pulled himself back and buttoned his jeans back up, leaning on the sink for support. Elena stood herself back on the floor her face red with blood and flushed from her incredible orgasm.

"Damon I" she began but he stopped her with a small kiss and smoothed her hair.

"feel better?" he smirked they both knee he wasn't just referring to her feeding. But his face fell as elena turned pale and turned to the toilet and violently filled it with more blood than he thought was possible.

She smiled weakly "I'm sorry Damon. Thank you for trying and for, well you know" she blushed and Damon smiled back. He knelt to her and wiped his blood from her lips with some toilet paper. He didn't say anything just held her close to his heart as she relaxed and tears sparked in her eyes

"why isn't anything working Damon?" she sobbed hoping he had answers for her that didn't involve biting into an innocent humans neck.

He sighed he knew she was tortured over this and starving to boot.

"I don't know elena maybe it's your doppelganger blood rejecting the transition." he saw fresh tears spring to her eyes and he kissed her once more and looked deep into her eyes

"I'm going to help you through this elena" Damon promised. He gave her a hand up and flushed away the evidence of what had happened there. He led her to the door and strode out pulling her with him.


End file.
